ComplicatED
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: Edd and Kevin had just moved in together it Double D's old home and just got settled in, The raven starting to ponder new things accidentally ripped the fabric of paradoxes and caused a pair of just as baffled guests to their home... Rev!KevEdd! How will this shocking development unfold?


Edd was baffled, utterly shocked at the display before himself and Kevin. Different versions of the pair stood poised, opposing the jock and dork and seemed equally as confused. But regardless, they have been caught in some sort paradox in space or time or even both. The smaller raven felt intimidated by his alternate, about a couple inches taller than himself with a straight back as the separation. The more athletically inclined Eddward poised himself in the same black beanie and apple-red t-shirt, but also wore a black and grey hoodie cutting off just below the chest, black jeans that framed his figure, slightly heeled boots and sported a set of dogtags on his neck he seemed none-too-fond of possibly losing.

The leather-clad redhead observed the other Kevin who sported a similar red cap but facing forward with the words 'Quiz Bowl' plastered on the front. The slightly smaller redhead wore a green sweater, white button-down shirt, tanish khakis and a pair of red-white hightops. Thick rimmed glasses sat on his nose to help his eyesight. The more Kevin stared at his nerdy self, the less he believed that they were there in front of him and his own dork.

"...Are we simply going to gawk at one another for eternity?" The athletic Edd spoke in a stone cold tone, "If you inquire to stare, I insist you take notes." The smaller Kevin nudged his friend?, "Edd, don't be rude! This is pretty confusing…" "Do NOT instruct me to do anything, Pumpkin… Did you forget to whom you were speaking?" Ther taller Edd grabbed his Kevin by the front of his sweater and pinned him to a nearby building, "Or… Are you in need of a… _reminder~_?"

"E-Edd! Please, not in front of our alternates!" The Kevin nicknamed 'Pumpkin' pleaded slightly with a huge blush staining his cheeks, "L-look, none of us understand what's going on here. The last thing we need is to make things MORE confusing… right?" The infuriated Edd lowered 'Pumpkin' to the ground and sighed, "You're right, Citrouille. I lost my temper" he said and let him go, fixing up his Kevin's clothes. "Forgive me, you two, I am normally more in control of my anger."

Double D smiled, "It's quite alright." he said, "I am certain my Kevin would have reacted in a similar matter." 'Edd' seemed to smirk at that and Kevin pulled Double D into a protective hold, "I don't trust 'em, Double Dork. The taller one seems a bit… cruel. I mean, worse than me in middle school cruel." The small raven sighed, "Give them a chance, Kevin. I apologize, he's very protective of me" Edd gave a dismissive wave of the hand, "Of course… I am very protective of what is MINE as well." he glanced to Kevin at 'mine' and the jockey redhead glared.

The day turned to night and the autumn air grew colder, all had moved into Double D's home to warm up and get to the bottom of the situation. As the time passed, the two who'd arrived out of nowhere were sitting on the couch as Kevin took the chair and Double D was on the floor doing research. Edd spoke out, "Are you certain you wouldn't like any assistance? I'm more than capable to aid you in this." Double D nodded, "Yes, I'm fully capable of figuring this out" he stated and found something plausible, "Ah, here we are, 'alternate reality paradox'." skimming the passages, he read aloud, "'An alternate reality paradox-or ARP-is an occurrence that takes place simply if a person dabbles with the fabric of reality in an attempt to view or visit other versions of one's own reality.' So, this is simply because I fiddled my own luck with viewing an alternate lifestyle of my own, where I made different choices and had a different outcome" "So in short, it's our fault Pumpkin and I here?" Edd stated, "I was dabbling that aspect myself, wondering how I'd wind up choosing not to take an athletic route"

Double D nodded and they all relaxed having been given an answer. The nerdy raven stated they were welcome to stay in his home until they figured out how to return them to their own reality. Edd took Pumpkin to the guest bedroom and Kevin brought Double D to the room they'd been sharing for a while. Ever since Kevin moved in with him, that is. Both couples turned in for the night and were asleep in no time.


End file.
